User talk:Awesomekid120
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Awesomekid120 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Ultra Universe I just wanted to say that I love your Ultra Spider-man and Ultra Captain America stuff. I can't wait to see more. TheCannon (talk) 22:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Marvel - The New 52 While I do love your Ultra universe, it did not inspire me to make one. I was working on one before I saw yours (Don't worry. It's not as good as yours). I wanted to do a Marvel version of Flashpoint. So I made Ironpoint. And it's kind of important to the plot of Flashpoint to create the new timeline, so I had to make a New Marvel one. I just decided to call it the New 52 to go along with the plot. My real re-imagined Marvel Universe (titled Marvel Infinite) is nothing like Marvel - The New 52. TheCannon (talk) 20:26, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Ninja Marvel I have not looked at Ninja Marvel yet. I wasn't aware of it. I will now. TheCannon (talk) 20:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Ultra spiderman The reason why i edited your Ultra Spider man was because It was in the wrong channel. All Marvel cartoons go to Disney XD while all Dc cartoons go to Cartoon Network. Do not forget, marvel is now owned by Disney. Mralandalus (talk) 15:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It is not about what channel you prefer, it is about the ownership of the character. Cartoon Network is sponsered by Warner Brothers. Marvel (Spidermans home) is not owned by Warner Brothers, but it is owned by Disney, so every Marvel Cartoon should go to Disney. DC is owned by Warner Brothers so all DC Cartoons should go to Cartoon Network. If I were to do a DC Cartoon in this wikia (e.g. Batman), I would not put the DC Cartoon in any other channel except Cartoon Network, because It would be very hurtful for Warner Brothers and DC Comics. I would never put a Marvel cartoon in any other channel except Disney XD or any other Disney Channel because It would be Hurtful for Disney and Marvel. If you respect Spiderman and Marvel Comics put your Spiderman cartoon in no other channel but the Disney owned channels. All cartoons based on Marvel comic characters (e.g. Iron Man) go to the Disney Channels while all cartoons based on DC Comic Characters (e.g. Batman) go to Cartoon Network. Ok? please respect Spiderman.Mralandalus (talk) 17:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC) If you want to make your Spiderman Cartoon for adults, move the cartoon to the ABC channel as it is owned by Disney.Mralandalus (talk) 18:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Marvel - The New 52. Thank you for liking it. I'm currently working on Hulk. And I will check out Fantastic. TheCannon (talk) 16:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic Fantastic was Fantastic! If that confussed you, I loved the Fantastic series. Not as good as the Ultra Universe, but still awesome! TheCannon (talk) 16:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic 2 I can help with it if you want. And I would prefer not to make Ultra Avengers, simply because I don't want to interfere with your stuff. TheCannon (talk) 18:46, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic 2 Just let me know and I can help you with whatever you want. And I love Ultra Avengers. TheCannon (talk) 20:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hulk (The New 52) Hulk (The New 52) is up. Not sure if you saw it earlier. TheCannon (talk) 23:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hulk (The New 52) & Fantastic 2 Thank you for loving Hulk. And thank you for pointing out I wrote Sinestro a few times. I'll edit that. I've just been reading a lot of Green Lantern lately. TheCannon (talk) 11:06, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Ultra Fantastic Four I fixed Hulk (at least I hope I did). I CAN'T wait for Ultra Fantastic Four. I'm a huge FF fan, and I love the Ultra Universe, so I can't wait. As for an Ultra crossover, I think it might be better to wait a little and do one with something I'm planning called "Marvel Infinite" TheCannon (talk) 12:06, September 20, 2012 (UTC) And I love Ultra FF. TheCannon (talk) 12:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Marvel Infinte Marvel Infinite is seperate from the Marvel - The New 52. It's basically like the Ultimate universe, only, my take on the characters. You inspired me with the Ultra universe. So a week or two should give me enough time to establish everything. And I'll read Ultra Iron Man in a little bit. TheCannon (talk) 12:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Marvel Infinite Marvel Infinite is an alternate universe. I think I made a page for it once. Here it is: Marvel Infinite TheCannon (talk) 13:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Marvel Infinite/Ultra Marvel Crossover Yep. I just want to get up to the Avengers forming and we can crossover. I'm putting the New 52 on hold right now so I can do this. TheCannon (talk) 13:13, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay I will keep you informed. Infinite Thor is first :) TheCannon (talk) 13:24, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thor Why didn't you tell me you made Ultra Thor!?! Thor is my favorite hero, I've been waiting for this! I'm going to go read it! And somehow stop typing explination points after everything! Okay?!!! TheCannon (talk) 13:47, September 20, 2012 (UTC)!!! Why didn't you tell me how little was there in Ultra Thor?!!!! TheCannon (talk) 13:48, September 20, 2012 (UTC)! Thor Sorry for the late reply. I look forward to seeing Ultra Thor. TheCannon (talk) 18:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thor Sure, I can help with Ultra Thor. What to do you need? TheCannon (talk) 13:16, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thor No, I have not finished Infinite Thor yet. As soon as I am, I will inform you. As for Thor's origin: Thor's father Odin thought he needed to be taught a lesson in humility. So, he stripped Thor of his powers and memories, and sent him to Earth as the "lame" medical student Donald Blake. After becoming a doctor, Blake decided to take a vacation to Norway. When there, he saw aliens land who planned to take over the world. They spotted Blake and realized they had to kill him. Blake hid in a cave, where he found a cane. After striking it against a boulder, he became the Mighty Thor. God of Thunder. He defeated the aliens and kept defending the Earth. Trust me, the character is much cooler after the origin. TheCannon (talk) 02:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Um... no title? I'm glad you like Infinite Origins: Captain America. Issue 3 should be up today. As for the Infinite/Ultra crossover name, I'm not sure. It depends on what type of story we'll be doing. TheCannon (talk) 12:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Avengers 2 IF you get the chance, could you check out my The Avengers 2: The Infinity Gauntlet? TheCannon (talk) 13:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Avengers 2 & Marvel Ultra Alliance Glad you like Avengers 2 and remember to check back every so often since more will be added. And I love Marvel Ultra Alliance 1 and 2. TheCannon (talk) 13:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Bad News... After I finish the Ultra/Infinite crossover I will no longer be doing Ultra Marvel...But there is good news I will be letting anyone (With my permission of course) to continue the Ultra Universe if you want give me a good story involving any of my characters and I will decide who is the best and eventually you will be able to continue the Ultra Universe legacy Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Ultimate DC Glad I inspired you to make Ultimate DC. I'll check it out. TheCannon (talk) 23:34, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate DC and WHAT?!?! I loved what I've read of Ultimate DC (Batman was my favorite but Flash has some real potential). Maybe we shoud of a Marvel - The New 52/Ultimate DC crossover. Also, I read that after the Infinite/Ultra crossover, you're done with the Ultra Universe. That can't be right, because no one wants to see those epics end. TheCannon (talk) 23:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Stuff I love what I've seen from Ultimate DC, and I'm happy about a crossover with Marvel - The New 52. I can't wait for Ultimate Wonder Woman. I'm going t owork on Infinite X-men. It should of been up last night, but I'm not at home and the internet is horrible (trying not to curse) where I am. I'm just lucky I didn't break the computer out of anger. I hate to see Ultra Marvel end. I may take you up on continuing it, but I'd like to wait a little bit. TheCannon (talk) 12:56, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Original Wiki, Infinite Stuff, and Ultimate DC Thank you, I will check out Original Wiki. and I'm not sure if you saw it, but Infinite X-men (Comic Book Series) has been up since Friday. And Infinite Fantastic Four was just posted. TheCannon (talk) 23:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) And quick question about the Ultimate Justice League. Blue Beetle was kicked off because he was only 15, I get that. But Flash is 17 and he gets to stay? Why? TheCannon (talk) 01:13, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Things I missed the thing about 17 and up. Sorry. And I hope you like Infinite Fantastic Four. I'm currently working on Daredevil. TheCannon (talk) 16:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Important notice. http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Idea_Wiki Important information regarding the current situation of this wiki. Please read it. It's at the bottom of the page. After reading, don't forget to discuss it on my talk page. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 18:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Dear Awsomekid120, I am not 100 percent sure if you did this but I'm just saying if you did please get my permission in the future. On the page? The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014)? someone has been editing the page even though the page says you must get permission to edit it. I am not flat out saying you did it. I am only asking you. I saw a photo that said you uploded it leaving me in suspistion to wonder if you did it, but I must ask you first. I'm not mad. But please be honest. I will not yell at you or report you. If you continue to edit the page sevral times without permission I may have to, but right now I am just asking did or didn't you. If the answer is yes, you did, I only ask you give me my permission. If you have a good idea for editing this wikia just message me and I will tell you yes or no. But be honest for today. Ultimatespiderman (talk) 01:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ultimatespiderman Ok! Thank you for being honest! I wish you well on you're wikias Dude How may Adventures of a hobbits are you going to make because number 3 was just made i can see bit how come you make it with out a Plot and everything basically Shepard78 (talk) 17:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) That is wrong i made that up just because you make something with the title the Hobbit and then i make something called the Hobbit is not copying Tolkien only made 3 and i made a forth one not copying now you can not belive me but that is the Truth Okay i admit i got it wrong but i never copied you i was refering to the films but i thought there were 3 Look i swear to god i dont Know what the Fuck your thing was until after i made mine and plus mine includes Bilbo and co not made up people if your Hobbits are Made up if they are made up i am not a Tolkien wizards Spectacular Spider-man & Venom First off, great to see you again. Secondly, like the Venom movie. And third, I have not completed the plot for Spectacular Spider-man yet. I'm working on it, though I would prefer to have it all written out rather than adding bits and pieces at a time like I am with The Daredevil (2015 film). But once the plot is up, you'll be the first to know. Other than me, and probably people who notice the edit while I'm going to tell you. BTW, when I have it up, would you take a look at my Marvel: the Infinity War? TheCannon (talk) 15:41, December 13, 2012 (UTC) DD Poster I googled "Daredevil reboot poster", went to images, and that was the second one there. TheCannon (talk) 20:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Shepard78 (talk) 18:48, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Look im not saying i did but if it will get you of my case i copied you and im only admitting this because you are a friend of The Cannon and any friend of the cannon is a friend of him is a friend of me even if your are just his acquaintance you still have some cool ideas that i would read now can we forget this happend and start over Shepard78 (talk) 09:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Your adventures of a hobbit games are very good as are the Agent Venom ideas have you got any more ideas in you because what i do is make ideas and also help people if they need it i have helped the cannon with his Avengers 2 the infinty Gauntlet idea Shepard78 (talk) 14:50, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Nope Shepard78 (talk) 15:20, December 15, 2012 (UTC)I Will so Agent Venom Shield For a plot Thompson is a normal kid until a piece of symbiote comes down to earth he dons the outfit and dons the name Venom he starts taking down bank robbers and teams up with spider man for a while till peter goes away for a few weeks. Nick fury comes and tells flash that Cletus Cassidy broke out of prison Two days ago with a red piece of symbiote and becomes Carnage killing Cops for putting him in there and Venom now Agent venom has to take him down in the Post credit scene Flash visits cassidy in a new shield prison where cassidy tells him More are coming Shepard78 (talk) 15:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you help with Strange 2014 Check out DC Movies Wiki i am the founder and its a mixture of both made movies and real Movies. I sent you this message because i only choose the best of the bset for my wiki.Shepard78 (talk) 16:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Awsomekid once i figure out how to make people admins ill make you an admin dont forget to make pages rememeber made up films and real films and im going to allow made up superhero comics films or tv shows What you do to get there is go into create a wiki and type in DC Movies spelt the same way and you should get there.Shepard78 (talk) 18:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Important. = This article is a priority. Read it now. = -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 21:51, March 3, 2013 (UTC) No i wish it was but my wiki needs work there are only 3 pages on it so when you get there make some pages on any dc movie idea you have. To get there you #click on create a wiki type in DC Movies (spelt same way) #it should say DC Movies already exists #click on the red highlited words that say DC Movies wiki #make and edit your pages I've been decent. How about you? I'll check out Video Games Fanon Wiki. I probably won't post immedietly, but overtime I'll have several pages (I've been working on various ideas recently for games, just haven't finished them). TheCannon (talk) 17:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC)